The Strength To Stay
by LucasnHaley
Summary: What should have happened following the ten seconds of glances that Jason and Elizabeth shared on 4-3-09.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: The Strength To Stay

**Chapter #**: 1

**Author**: Christy

**Summary**: What should have happened following the ten seconds of glances that Jason and Elizabeth shared on 4-3-09. I read a spoiler that said they were going to share a scene, so I think the producers decided to stupidly cut it out of the episode so this is what I hope would have happened….

**Rating**: PG

**Archive/No Archive**: Archive

**New/Complete**: This story is new and may not be complete yet depending on readers' response.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own _Twilight_, _General Hospital_, or its characters. Do not sue. This fanfic is for entertainment purposes only.

**Note**: I borrowed a few lines in this fanfic from the movie, _Twilight_. For the purposes of this fanfic, I think it fits Jason and Elizabeth well.

**Chapter 1**

His heart skipped a beat when he saw her. She looked more beautiful than when he saw her last. It had been over three months since they broke up and almost one year since they broke up off their brief engagement. Their happiness on that day lasted all of about thirty seconds before it went to hell when Michael got shot. Those bittersweet memories came flooding back to him the moment he saw her.

Her breath caught up in her throat as she walked through the door and laid her eyes upon him, the last person she expected to see in front of her. In that moment, they locked eyes for a second and her heart felt like it was going to burst into tears. She had dreamed about the day they would see each other again. It was inevitable to avoid each other in this small town forever. When Patrick called her name, she snapped out of her trance and recomposed herself quickly.

Jason and Patrick discussed the post partum depression Robin was going through and how Jason was helping her through it. For Elizabeth, it only felt natural to defend Jason as he tried to explain to Patrick that Robin wished to keep things secret and be left alone for the time being. After Patrick left them alone, Elizabeth took a few steps towards Jason and looked into his eyes. Jason stared right back into hers, letting her see how much he wanted her so badly. For a few moments, they didn't even need to speak. Elizabeth was the first to say anything.

"We can't avoid each other forever," she spoke softly. He knew she was right and he hated avoiding her. Jason had done his best to stay away from the hospital, but was secretly happy when Patrick called him over to discuss Robin. This was his chance to see Elizabeth and he was glad he did.

"I know. How's Jake?" It was the inevitable question. Jason thought about his son everyday in addition to Elizabeth.

"He's doing great. I think he's going to say his first word any day now," Elizabeth shared with him. "But he misses his Dad a lot, and so do I." She knew Jason would know exactly what she meant by that.

Jason wanted to tell Elizabeth how much he had missed her, how much he hated their time apart, and how lonely and miserable he was without her in his life. But he couldn't bring himself to say the words, so he continued to say it to her with his eyes, conveying all the emotions he felt. Then, he let himself whisper four simple words.

"I miss you, too." There was tenderness in his eyes when he said it. It hurt too much without her and Jason could hardly believe he had bared the pain of missing her for this long.

Elizabeth was about to respond when her pager beeped bringing them back to the reality that she needed to go back to work. Life always interrupted them at the best moments. She sighed and started to walk away from him. "I have to go…"

"Wait, meet me after work at the safe house." The words came out of his mouth before he could even comprehend what he was saying. This was coming from his heart.

"I thought we agreed to stay away from each other for the safety of Jake," Elizabeth reminded him. This was painful for her, too and she couldn't quite believe the words he had just spoken to her.

"We did, but I don't have the strength to stay away from you anymore," Jason admitted and it was true. Today had reminded him of how good he felt every time he saw her and how much it hurt to not see her as often as he once did.

"Then, don't. I hate this, Jason. Not having you in my life. It doesn't make sense. It never did," Elizabeth told him, still wishing they could be a family and make it work. Why couldn't they be safer together than apart?

More than anything, Jason just wanted to wrap Elizabeth up in his arms and never let go, but now wasn't the time or the place for that. He would have to settle for later when they were alone together.

"7pm. Will you meet me?" He whispered so no one else could hear them.

"Yes, I'll see you then," Elizabeth agreed.

Jason couldn't help but smile as he walked out of the hospital. The promise of tonight would keep him going until he could hold her again. Elizabeth couldn't help but smile as well when she went back to work. It had been too long. Tonight couldn't come fast enough.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The rest of the day seemed to go by in a blur for both Jason and Elizabeth. They were entirely focused on coming back together tonight. Their hearts yearned to be with one another, a yearning that had gone on much too long. No longer would they be without each other tonight. Life was better when both of them were together.

Elizabeth got to the safe house first and it felt like an eternity before she heard the door open. It was like magnetic attraction when their eyes locked and their bodies came together in perfect unison. They embraced each other for a good long minute before breaking apart to gaze into each others eyes.

"I missed this…us," Jason softly spoke as he cupped her cheek with his right hand. His eyes told Elizabeth everything she needed to know. He had missed her just as much as she missed him.

"I don't want to be apart anymore. I'm not happy without you in my life. We need to stop making excuses about why we can't be together. We have to think about…." Elizabeth's words were cut off with Jason's lips upon hers. There was no need to talk. He could sense what she was feeling and thinking because he had the same thoughts and feelings, too.

"I'm leaving the mob. Johnny is taking over as Sonny's enforcer," Jason admitted to Elizabeth, knowing she would be shocked just like her face showed now.

"But…how? I thought you tried to leave before and it didn't work out…."

"It's not going to be easy. There will be trouble I will have to face for leaving the mob. Sonny has gotten close with Claudia and Johnny. I have trained Johnny myself and he has become a trusted employee," Jason answered. "I thought about us a lot while we were apart and I can't see us being a family without me leaving the mob. I want you, Jake, Cameron, and me to have a safe and happy life without the violence. They have seen enough of it and I don't want you to go through that anymore," Jason further explained, hoping she wouldn't try to change his mind.

"Are you sure this is what you want? I don't want you to do this just for me," Elizabeth said, hoping he was making the right decision about his future.

"Of course it is, all I've ever wanted for the past couple years is to be with you and your children. I want us to be a family. It's all I ever think about when I'm not dealing with the mob business. This is the life I want: one with you forever," Jason explained further and started to get down on one knee.

"Oh my God, Jason…" Elizabeth gasped as she watched him begin to propose again.

"I know we've done this already, but I wanted to make it official. This ring has been in my family a long time. I told Monica what I was planning on proposing tonight and she gave me Lila's ring that Edward gave her. It's a very special ring that I couldn't imagine anyone else wearing but you. So, I was hoping you would accept it in response to me asking you once again….will you marry me?" Jason asked on bended knee, the ring box open as he looked up to her.

Elizabeth was speechless, seeing his grandmother's ring in front of her was breathtaking. Tears formed in her eyes as she nodded excitedly in response to his forth marriage proposal. "Yes!" She exclaimed after several moments and Jason happily slid the ring on her finger with a smile.

"I love you," he told her, standing up to wrap his arms around her and kiss her passionately. Being with Elizabeth and her kids made him truly happy, like no one had ever made him feel before.

"I love you, too," Elizabeth responded, returning his kiss and praying to God that nothing ruined this moment for them like it had last year.

Thankfully, nothing ruined the moment for them as Jason swept Elizabeth up into his arms like Prince Charming with his bride in a fairytale. He carefully stepped around the couch and led them upstairs where they made passionate love for the rest of the night. Nothing was going to break them apart ever again.

**Note**: If you want this fic continued or for me to write out the NC-17 sex, let me know!


End file.
